Diesel 10
|power_type=Diesel-hydraulic |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed traffic diesel engine with hydraulic claw |fuel_type=Diesel |configuration=Bo-Bo |wheels=8 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=British Railways |builder(s)=BR Swindon Works |year_built=Sometime between 1958 and 1961 |number=D10 |railway=North Western Railway (CAE! onwards) |owner(s)=Sir Topham Hatt (CAE! onwards) }}Diesel 10, or simply Diesel, is an evil diesel engine with a semi-sentient roof-top, hydraulic claw, which he has named "Pinchy". Personality Diesel 10 is an evil, conniving, manipulative, bullying and raving diesel locomotive. He absolutely despises steam engines, and would call them taunting names like "Puffball" and "Teapot". He is Sodor's strongest but not quite largest diesel, his power being enforced by his slightly malfunctioning claw, Pinchy. He can use this deftly, and is even able to use it to make a sculpture. Pinchy, though, seems to have a mind of its own, as it has been shown to "punch" Diesel 10 in the face from time to time, which he loathes. All engines, steam and diesel alike, fear or respect him. Despite his brutality, he will help sometimes since Sir Topham Hatt brought him back, but only when it suits his personal interest. Although he rarely shows it, he has shown to have a good side to him. Technical Details Basis Diesel 10 is based on a BR Class 42 diesel-hydraulic with an added non-regulation hydraulic claw. All but two members of the class were named after Royal Navy warships, so they, and the similar Class 43, were nicknamed "Warships". Two of these engines are preserved. A9D972E9-0D38-4E7F-9E5A-D7BB2811305C.jpeg|Diesel 10's basis Livery Diesel 10 is painted ochre with tan stripes along his sides. His buffers and "Pinchy" are painted dark brown. Appearances Thomas & Friends *'Season 17' - The Missing Christmas Decorations *'Season 22' - What Rebecca Does (claw only) Trivia *In an original version of the Thomas and the Magic Railroad script, Diesel 10 was to have been a new engine to the island, and Pinchy was going to be concealed beneath Diesel 10's roof. These were kept in the book, Diesel 10 Means Trouble, the magazine story Left Alone also possibly has him illustrated without his claw. *"Pinchy" was originally built with no gaps between its buckets, which carried onto early promotional arts/illustrations. *Diesel 10 only appeared in specials and movies until the seventeenth season, where he appeared in an episode for the first time. *Outside of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Pinchy hasn't been named, and is simply referred to as a claw. *Some of Diesel 10's production-made face masks are now owned by Twitter user @ThomasTankMerch. *Diesel 10 has had a few modifications throughout the television series. These include: **Calling All Engines! ***His brake pipe was removed. ***The wipers on his front windows were removed. ***His body is incorrectly fitted to his chassis at the front, leaving a gap above his front bufferbeam. **Misty Island Rescue ***The 'teeth' on his claw now interlock. ***His upper bodywork is level once again, but fitted higher with gaps above both bufferbeams now. *In early concept art, Diesel 10 had his name painted on his side. In addition, his claw bucket was smaller, his arm was designed differently, and he had three brakepipes, whereas his final model only had one. *His ERTL toy depicts him as a BR Class 46 with added claw, this is due to re-using D199's tooling but with modifications. *Diesel 10's claw was briefly used during Rebecca's imagination scene in What Rebecca Does. Category:Characters